Aftermath
by PGx
Summary: This is my first ever story so please be nice. Rory has just broken up with her boyfriend, how will her actions affect her future? Chapter 12 now up! Time for the action to begin! Please note I do not own GG.
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to say that this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me!

Hope you enjoy : )

Chapter 1

Rory sat at her favourite place in Stars Hollow – the bridge. It had always been a place she would go to gather her thoughts and the place she missed the most while living in New York. Rory felt safe there, hidden from the town and the residents that seemed impossible to escape. The bridge held a special place in her heart and brought back so many memories some not too good, but most of them great, and as she sat there that night her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the people who had come and gone in her life.

Rory had recently broken up with her boyfriend Logan. When one of his latest business ventures had failed she was overcome with a horrible feeling of déjà vu. She knew she didn't love Logan, but felt that she had to stay with him as he needed her. Although she hadn't realised it at the time she had the same feeling while sitting at Logan's hospital bedside after his accident, only that time she had mistaken guilt and the overwhelming feeling to put right what she had caused for love. The notion that maybe if she had just forgiven him, he would never had gone on that trip and taken part in that stupid stunt was all that was running through her mind.

Rory and Logan had fun together, there certainly was no denying that, but Rory had always felt that something was missing. Sure they looked good together, she'd never have to worry about money or anything else for that matter, and she would even be given a top job as a reporter at the newspaper of her choice. With the joining of the Gilmore and Huntzberger families Rory would have security and everything that money and status had to offer but deep down she knew that this was not what was in her heart.

Rory had decided that enough was enough. Logan had been falling back into the wild ways of his college days, Colin and Finn were always dragging him off to parties and he would sleep all day ignoring calls from work, his father and sometimes even Rory. She knew if she didn't say it now she would be trapped again trying to fix Logan, while knowing deep down only he could do it.

Just after Mia's wedding Logan had gone to Atlantic City with the boys for the weekend and was flying in later that afternoon. Rory had agreed to collect them from the airport. She busied her self during the morning making sure that Logan's favourite drinks and snacks were fully stocked and that all of his laundry was done. At about 1.30 she headed to her car and started to make her way to the airport.

In the car all Rory could think about was what was going to happen later that night. She had planned it all, but knew at any point her work could come crashing down and everything could go horribly wrong. She was so distracted that she missed the turn off to the airport. Cursing herself she tried to correct the mistake she had just made and slowly made her way to the airport.

Rory came running into arrivals and ran straight passed Logan and his friends. She was busy scanning the information screens for details of his flight when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and softly kiss the back of her head. Turning slowly to face him she managed to work her way out of his grasp. "Ace, I'm hurt, don't tell me you forgot about us!" Logan smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"I… um I… missed the turn off to the airport, you know how I am when I'm listening to my music I just get lost in it." Rory lied before Logan's lips could reach her own. "So did you boys have a good trip?" Rory asked trying to change the subject as she led them out to the car park.

On the drive back she nodded and laughed in all the right places without actually hearing the stories of the trip. They dropped Colin and Finn off at Colin's apartment and continued the drive home. Rory keeping her eyes on the road felt Logan shift in his seat to face her and could sense him staring at her. Without turning to meet his gaze she knew that he had that silly grin of his on his face. The longer that she stared the more uncomfortably she felt, almost worried that if he stared hard enough he would see what was really inside her head.

When they reached the apartment Logan headed straight for the shower, Rory could only see this as a good thing, as her guess was he hadn't showered since he left. She could hear the water running in the bathroom, so she set about making Logan his favourite sandwich. She had gone through this routine so often that she didn't even have to think about what she was doing or where anything was, her hands found all the things she needed and produced the perfect sandwich without any effort. As she was putting the plate on the table Logan emerged from the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, "so Ace, what've I missed around here while I was gone?"

"Let me see, Lane had her babies – I haven't seen them yet but she sent pictures, I can show you them later. My mum and Luke are officially back together; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if the engagement was back on soo…" Rory stopped mid sentence and looked up as Logan, still wrapped in his towel, began to get down on one knee.

"Speaking of engagements, I had a lot of time to think between hitting the casinos and the clubs while I was away, I love you Ace, you know that, so let's show the world. Will you marry me?" Logan stared at Rory waiting for an answer, trying and failing to read her face for any sign of what her answer might be.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still not really sure where I'm going with this so please bear with me, I'll try to keep updating regularly though. PGx ps Thanks for the nice reviews.

Chapter 2

Rory was suddenly brought back to reality as she heard her phone ringing. "Logan I should really get that" Rory said apologetically. Saved by the cell she thought to herself as she looked down at the screen that was flashing PRIVATE NUMBER. Rory couldn't think who would be calling her from a private number and was instantly intrigued. "Hello, Rory Gilmore speaking" she said waiting for a reply.

"Ms. Gilmore, my name is Ted Jackson; I'm calling from the New York Times. I believe you recently applied for an internship here at the paper" said the man's voice at the other end. Rory's mind was racing, she couldn't read the man's tone so had no idea what to expect. As if reading her mind he started to speak again, "I was just calling to let you know that your interview was successful and that we'd be delighted to have you working with us. Let's see you graduate in May, so how would you feel about starting at the beginning of July?"

Rory struggled to speak, but somehow managed to respond "I… I don't know what to say, that would be fantastic!"

"I'm really glad you have accepted this position, a young journalist such as yourself could go far in this business. It'll be a pleasure to have you on board. I will have my assistant draft a letter with the details of your internship just to confirm it in writing. It's been great speaking to you and I'll see you in 10 weeks, goodbye" he said as he hung up the phone.

Rory could feel Logan's eyes on her as she stared blankly at the phone in her hand. "Rory, are you ok?" he said unsure how she was going to react.

"That…" she took a deep breath trying to reassure her that what had just happened wasn't in fact a dream, "that was Ted Jackson, from the New York Times. They want me to start my internship in July!"

Logan ran to Rory picked her up and spun her round kissing her sweetly as he lowered her back to the ground. "That's fantastic Ace, you did it! Without the help of my father too." Logan said sounding slightly surprised. "So you going to make this a double celebration?"

"Logan" Rory began and with that one word he knew instantly what her answer was going to be. "Things haven't been right between us for a long time, we both know that, I think it's best if we call it a day. She searched his face for a clue to how he was going to react.

"You're right. I hate it when you're right" he said with a slight grin. "I think that is why it hurts so much, knowing that I can't fix it this time. I'm a mess Rory, I'm sorry you've had to put up with me these last few weeks."

"Logan, I really want us to still be friends, I still care and I'm going to be there for you, you know that right?"

Logan nodded and sighed "I guess I should call my father."

Rory kissed Logan on the cheek, "I'll leave you to it, I'm going to pack a few things and drive back to Stars Hollow for a couple of days, I'll come by to collect the rest of my things."

"Ace?" Rory turned back to face Logan "We're doing the right thing here aren't we?" Rory nodded and began to walk towards the bedroom. "Ace" Rory stopped. "Congratulations on the job, you'll be great." With her back still to Logan, she smiled and went to pack her things.

While Rory was packing she could hear Logan arguing with his father. Once she had packed enough clothes for three days, a couple of books, some CDs and DVDs, her laptop and the charger for her phone. It had gone silent in the other room.

Rory walked into the living room to find Logan with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard her put her bag down by the coffee table. "My dad's legal team are working on a plan to fix the mess I've made, they think it can be cleared up but it's gonna cost." Logan rolled his eyes "They want me to go stay with them for a bit so the apartments yours, you don't have to runaway."

"Honestly Logan, it's fine, I've been meaning to go visit my god-sons anyway so this is the perfect time to go home for a bit." Rory played with her car keys for a bit. "So you and your dad are speaking again, that's great."

Logan looked at her sceptically and they both laughed. He stood up and made his way over to where she was standing. "Look after yourself Ace."

"You too Huntzberger" she smiled back at him.

Logan carried her bag to the door for her. They stopped and really hugged each other properly for the first time in what seemed like months. Rory headed for the elevator as Logan watched her leave. She could have sworn that she heard him whisper "I love you Ace" as she walked the long corridor to the elevator. Logan watched until the doors closed and Rory was gone.

Rory hadn't noticed what time it was when she left but by the time she reached Stars Hollow it was twilight. As she drove round the town square her head so full of the memories of the day she decided that she couldn't face going to her mums just yet. Driving by Luke's she saw the last customer leaving as he stood behind the counter talking on the phone. She could tell by the goofy smile on his face that he was speaking to her mother. Deciding that she couldn't face Luke, even if he did make the best coffee, and that she didn't want to disturb Zach and Lane who would probably be trying to get the twins down to sleep if they hadn't already done so, Rory remembered the place she used to escape to when things got too much – the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you've all been really kind. Unfortunately (for you and not me) I have just started a new job and will not be able to update as regularly, I will aim to get at least one chapter up a week. Hope you enjoy this rather strange chapter in the mean time (god knows where my head was!)

Chapter 3

Rory shuddered, the cold was surrounding her all of a sudden, she looked at her wrist and realised her watch was still at Logan's. She stood up noticing for the first time just how dark it had become. She began to walk back to where she had parked her car and noticed the silhouette of someone leaning against it. Quietly she walked towards her car; the person with their back to her was tall and thin. "Hello?" her voice sounded shaky.

"I thought this was your car. Long time no see Rory" said the man's voice. He turned to look at her.

Rory froze. "I… You… Wow!" struggling to speak she walked towards the car. "Dean what are you doing here? I thought you left to go to college."

"I did I'm just back to visit my parents."

"So how is college?" Rory asked trying to avoid the subject that neither of them really wanted to discuss.

"Good, really good in fact. Lindsay and I have our own apartment near campus and we're doing great."

Relieved that they had obviously made up after she had almost ruined their marriage, Rory finally relaxed a little. "I forgot how cold it gets round here at night" she said wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

"Here take my jacket. I'm not wearing it anyway" he said as he held it out for her. "It'll save me carrying it" he added seeing that she was about to protest.

"Well we wouldn't want you to strain yourself carrying that big heavy jacket now would we?" Rory joked accepting his offer.

Rory had lost count of how many times they had walked around the square while talking about how much their lives had changed since they had last seen each other. Rory had conveniently 'forgotten' to mention the events of earlier that day. Feeling slightly dizzy they settled in the gazebo and talked long into the night about everything from college life to books that they had been reading. Rory couldn't believe it, Dean was actually reading, and for pleasure too not because he was getting graded.

Rory yawned as Dean pulled out his phone and noticed he had 8 missed calls. "Rory, I have to go. I left Lindsay in bed. I told her I was just going for a walk. That was ages ago!"

"I should probably be making a move too. I don't think my mum will appreciate me waking her at this time, what time is it anyway?"

"5.30am"

"Wow how time flies" Rory smiled. They hugged goodbye. Rory smiled as she watched him make his way back to Lindsay. She was really glad that Dean had sorted things with Lindsay. She knew they'd be happy together.

Making her way back to her car she noticed the light go on in Luke's. It would be rude to turn up to a Gilmore's this early without coffee she thought to herself, and headed for the diner.

Knowing that Luke's didn't open for another 30 minutes she knocked gently on the door.

Luke thinking it was one of his usual pain in the ass customers like Kirk, turned to see who was annoying him at this time of the day. His face instantly softened as he saw Rory standing shivering in the doorway.

"Rory, what are you doing here? Your mum never said you were coming to visit" he said as he opened the door and pulled her into a hug.

"I wanted to surprise her so I drove down during the night."

"Come on in you look frozen, nice jacket by the way" he said laughing as he poured her a cup of coffee.

Rory realising she still had Dean's jacket on tried to change the subject. "So how are things with you and my mum?"

Luke smiled. "Great, better than great, fantastic even"

"Wow that's pretty good. I'm so happy you guys are back together."

"How about you and Logan? You ok?"

Rory shifted on her stool by the counter. "We broke up" she said to her feet.

"Why? What did he do? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him I swear…" Luke was searching for his car keys.

"He proposed."

"How dare he! Wait he what?"

"He proposed" Rory repeated.

"And you broke up with him?"

"Yup" Rory nodded still talking to her feet.

"Wow"

"I know tell me about it. I wanted to tell mum first, you know how she gets, so can you act surprised when she tells you?"

"Sure no problem. She's on early shift at the inn this morning. If you leave now you'll catch her before she leaves for work."

"2 coffees to go then please Luke"

"2 coffees coming right up."

Rory grabbed the coffees and some doughnuts, jumped in the car and headed home.

She pulled up to the house and got out the car. She knew that her mum was obviously awake as every light in the house was on and David Bowie was blasting from the stereo. She walked towards the door and knocked, even though she had a key.

There was a huge clatter from inside the house. "Just a minute" called Lorelai. Rory laughed to herself imaging the scene on the other side of the door.

Lorelai opened the door to reveal herself standing with one shoe on and the other in her mouth while was trying to balance herself on one foot at the same time as trying to manoeuvre the other into a stripy sock. The shoe she was holding in her mouth dropped to the floor as she screamed "Rory! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Wait, do I smell coffee?" Lorelai eyed her suspiciously.

"What can't a girl bring her mother coffee at six in the morning?" Rory said handing her mother the coffee and heading for the kitchen.

"Oooh Luke's coffee too, boy did I raise you well! So come on spill it what's with the early morning visit?" Lorelai asked as she pulled Pop Tarts from the cupboard.

"Nothing, I don't have any classes this week and though it would be nice to catch up. I was planning on visiting Lane and her babies too. I do have some news, but right now I need sleep and you have to go to work. How about we meet for lunch at Luke's, say 1.00?"

"Deal – like the jacket it suits you" and with that Lorelai left for work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rory had instantly fallen asleep when she lay down on her bed. It felt like she had only been sleeping for a few minutes when the alarm she had set shattered the silence in her room. It was 12.15 and she just had time to shower and change before meeting her mother at Luke's.

Rory got there a little early and found Zach with his head on the counter, she figured he was still covering for Lane while she was on maternity leave. "Congratulations Daddy" she yelled.

"Would you like that with salad or fries?" he yelled looking disorientated as he jumped up from the counter.

"Ooh sorry Zach, babies keep you up last night?" Rory said as she laughed at the confusion on his face.

Suddenly realising where he was and who was talking he began to relax. "Rory! Lane never said you were coming to visit, thank god you're here." He said suddenly running round the counter to hug her.

Slightly bewildered by his reaction Rory awkwardly hugged him back. "Zach is everything ok? Is Lane ok, what about the babies they are ok aren't they?"

Zach pulled away with a sombre expression on his face. "It's Lane." Rory's anxious looked spurred him to continue. "Ever since the babies were born she won't leave me alone. We get them down to sleep at night and all she wants to do is go at it. Now you know me, I never thought that I'd be complaining about something like that but I'm exhausted. It's driving me insane. At least if you're here you can keep her distracted for a bit""

Rory laughed. "Zach a woman's hormones can go a little crazy after childbirth, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until it passes. Hang in there soldier" she said patting him on the shoulder as he groaned.

Just then Lorelai walked into the diner. "Hey kid you ordered yet?"

"Nope, still deciding. I've missed Luke's food so much and it all looks so good I don't know what to choose." She said as she joined her mother at their favourite table by the window as the door opened and two more Stars Hollow residents entered.

"Rory!" screeched Babette and Miss Patty in unison. Rory could tell she'd have to get used to that reaction.

"What a nice surprise to see you honey" Miss Patty said as she sat at a near by table.

"How come your home sweetie?" asked Babette as she joined Miss Patty.

Rory knew they wanted some juicy gossip, a reason as to why she was back in the middle of term when no one had expected her. "I had some free time this week and thought I'd come down to see my mum and meet my godsons." She said smiling brightly hoping that would believe her white lie.

Just then Luke appeared from the back room and made his way over the table stopping to fill both of their coffee cups and kiss Lorelai on the top of her head. "Hey you, how's things at the inn?"

"Food now. Talk later." Lorelai said as she looked up to him with the puppy dog look that could make him do whatever she wanted.

"Fine, if there was one thing I learned over the years it's never come between a Gilmore and her food. What can I get you two?"

"Well let's see, the burgers are always good so how about a burger with everything on, chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon, a grilled cheese sandwich and some fries. What about you Rory?"

Luke was staring at Lorelai "You are kidding right, that order is for both of you?"

"I have been awake for nearly 9 hours and all I have eaten is a pop tart do you think I am kidding? Lorelai asked seriously.

Luke turned to Rory who was trying to look innocent. "I think I'll have what mum's having minus the grilled cheese." she smiled.

"You always were one for healthy eating after all" Luke said sarcastically as he walked away scribbling on his pad.

"So what's this exciting news that you have for me?" Lorelai turned to face Rory who didn't answer. "Rory? Hello earth calling Rory." She said as she waved her hand in front of Rory's face to get her attention.

Rory who had been watching something out the window jumped and turned back to her mother. "Sorry, I was…" just then the door opened as Dean and Lindsay walked in and headed for their table.

"Hey Rory, Lorelai. How you guys doing?"

"Hi you two. I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yeah we're just visiting my parents for a bit." Dean said as Lindsay stood quietly by his side staring at Rory.

"Rory you left with my Jacket last night is it ok if I pop round to yours to get it later?"

Rory could feel her face getting hotter, suddenly aware that the eyes of all the people around her were all on her. "Yeah sure. Um, I'm going to the inn for a bit with my mum after lunch, but how about you come over about 7?"

"Sounds good. Well we better be going, we only came by to pick up some pie. See you tonight." They left the table and went to pick out their pie at the counter.

Rory looked around at everyone as they went back to what they were doing before Dean arrived. She could hear Babette and Miss Patty whispering, while they each took it in turn to steal a glance in their direction. She knew exactly what conclusion they would all be jumping to in their heads.

"Well? Care to explain?" Lorelai stared at her daughter as if she was a stranger.

"Mum it's not what you think, it's not like last time. I was hurt Jess had really screwed up my head, this time nothing happened we're just friends. Anyway Logan and I only just broke up, I'm not ready for someone else, and he has Lindsay. We were just talking and I was cold so he offered me his jacket." Rory felt exhausted after explaining what had happened.

"Ok back up. You and Logan broke up?!"

"I was going to tell you."

"Why what did he do? Do I have to hurt him?"

"He proposed."

"Hang on, he proposed so you broke up with him?"

"Yeah, things weren't really working out. We both knew it and decided it was best to end it before things went too far."

"And you're sure this is what you want?" Lorelai placed her hand on top of Rory's.

"Yes I'm sure." Rory smiled remembering exactly how Luke had reacted to the news earlier that morning "You know you and Luke really are perfect for each other."

"I told you any boy that my parents approved of was bad news." Lorelai said matter-of-factly and they both laughed.

Luke and Zach emerged from the kitchen carrying all of the food they had ordered and placed in on the table in front of them. "Luke while your here can you sit down for a minute. There is something I'd like to tell you and mum."

Noticing the worried look that instantly flashed across Lorelai and Luke's faces Rory thought it best to put them out of their misery. "You are now looking at a fully fledged New York Times intern!"

"Congratulations sweetheart! I knew they'd want you." Lorelai jumped up squealing and grabbed Rory into a hug.

"Well you did it Rory. We all knew you had it in you. I'm so proud of you." Luke said as he stood by the table. At the same time Lorelai and Rory both grabbed an arm each and pulled him into the hug.

Rory spent the rest of the day with her mum planning her move to New York. Sure she had stayed in Logan's apartment for a bit but this was different she would actually be moving there and getting her own apartment. There was so much to think about and plan, not to mention all the stuff she'd have to buy, everyone is stars hollow knew that no-one could shop like the Gilmore Girls.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I had originally planned to do an update a week but funnily enough my life didn't agree with that.

I have skipped a few bits of the story (Rory's final exams and graduation) but hopefully it will mean that my story can progress at a better pace now (and don't worry all you Jess fans I'm sure that you'll enjoy the next chapter!)

Please review, and be honest but please remember there is no need for nastiness.

Thanks for all the support for this story. PGx

Chapter 5

Rory was back at the apartment that she shared with Paris and Doyle, packing up the last of her stuff while nursing the worst hangover she had ever had. The night before had been graduation and there had been a party or 6 to help celebrate afterwards, Rory couldn't help but smile at the memories. Everyone had come to see her graduate, her mum and Luke, her grandparents, Soukie, Michel, her Dad and Gigi, Lane even convinced her mother to baby-sit so that she and Zach could attend the ceremony, but what shocked Rory most was that Logan had turned up to wish her luck for the future. She knew then that she had made the right decision and that things between her and Logan would be ok.

Rory had the apartment to herself, Paris and Doyle had left early that morning to go look at apartments near Harvard Medical School. Paris had finally decided on which school to attend much to the delight of Doyle. He was so happy that Paris had asked to go with her that he had proposed after the graduation ceremony. Rory had never seen Paris so lost for words in all the time they had known each other, and once she had recovered she accepted.

Although Rory was really happy for her friend, she couldn't help but feel lonely. Everyone was going off to start their new lives, Paris and Doyle, Lucy and Olivia, even her mum and Luke where taking the next step and officially moving in together. Sure she was moving New York to work for The Times but she was going alone and that was scary.

After packing the last of her books into the boxes Rory sat on top of one of them staring at the tape dispenser for what seemed like forever when suddenly the sound of someone honking their horn from the street below brought her back to reality. This was it, her mum and Luke were here with the moving van, she was on her way to her new life and new job in New York. She ran to the window and waved to her mum and Luke who were laden down with bags of food and hot coffee from the diner. Smiling to herself she went to the entry system and let them into the building.

The burger and coffee had been just what Rory had needed to help ease some of the symptoms of the hangover, and give her the strength to carry the boxes downstairs. "I can't believe we are only half way through the boxes!" yelled a red faced Luke from behind his 6th box, "You have way too many books Gilmore, I think you have a problem."

Rory and Lorelai laughed, "He said the same thing about my shoes when we were sorting out the closets last night." Lorelai said as she was picked up the lightweight box containing Rory's sheets.

"I forgot you guys were doing the whole moving thing too, how is it all going? Did you manage to get all of his stuff over from the Diner?" Rory asked.

"Yeah eventually… He had 8 boxes all very neatly packed in categories, we were done in about 2 hours. It was like a military operation" she answered as Rory laughed imagining Luke in camouflage instead of flannel.

"So what's he doing with the apartment now that it's empty?"

"I don't know actually. All the big furniture is still there, we had no room or need for it so thought it was best to leave it where it was" Lorelai watched her daughter suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well now that you two are officially living together, you won't want me crashing in on you when I come to visit, so I was thinking maybe I could stay at the diner. That way I'd still have a place to stay and I'd be close…"

"To us that is so sweet! I fully intend of making the most of having Luke on hand whenever I want him…" Lorelai squealed cutting Rory off mid-sentence.

"Ew Mother! Well I was going to say close to food and coffee, but I guess you guys wouldn't be too far away either. I don't think even my room downstairs would be completely sound proof so it's probably just as well I stay away" Rory grinned. "Do you think Luke would mind?"

"Would Luke mind what?" he said making the Gilmore's jump as he entered the room again.

"God Luke! You just nearly gave me a heart attack." Rory said, her heart beating twice as fast as it should have been. "I was wondering if when I come to visit Stars Hollow if it would be alright for me to stay at the apartment above the diner to give you and mum some space to get used to living together."

"Rory… I um…" Luke said struggling. "I don't want you to think that you can't come home just because of me. You have just as much right to be there as I do, more in fact."

"Luke, I want to do this. It will be great to come and see everyone now and again, but that part of my life is over now. This time is for you and mum to start your life together."

Luke stared from Rory to Lorelai who on catching his gaze nodded at him. "Rory your mum and I have a gift for you, it was meant to be for when we got to the new flat but I guess we can give it to you now." Luke said as Lorelai joined him at his side and held his hand. She pulled out an envelope from her bag and handed it to Rory.

Rory stared at the envelope, it felt very heavy for being so small. She opened it up to see a yellow card inside. She opened the card and found two things inside. One was a key, the other a picture. Rory held the key in her hand and feeling puzzled looked from her mum to Luke and finally back to the card. In her confusion she hadn't noticed what the picture was of, and looking at it now her jaw dropped. It was a photograph taken from an ultrasound with '_Hello Big Sister' _written underneath. She looked at her mum who was smiling as a tear spilled down her cheek.

"OH MY GOD! This is the best news ever you guys. Congratulations!!!" She ran round the boxes and grabbed her mum and Luke and hugged them both. Pulling back with a bemused look on her face she asked "How and when, well maybe not the how part but when?"

"We think it must have been the week you came back to Stars Hollow after your break up with Logan" said Luke, and Rory noticed he seemed to have puffed his chest out with pride and had a huge smile across his face.

"I'm so happy for you both" she said. As she hugged her mum again and something metallic dropped to the floor. "Oh I almost forgot, what's with the key? I don't get it."

"Well kiddo, although the house was big enough for the two of us over the years we figured it might be a bit tight with three and we decided that we didn't want to move with us both being so close to work and all of our friends in Stars Hollow, so we're going to take our time and build an extension but until it's done we're going to need your bedroom as a nursery." Lorelai looked nervously at her daughter and tried to read her expression.

"Of course you will. All my stuff is out of there now and it feels wrong without it. I'm just glad it's going to be lived in and not become a sewing room or something tragic like that." Rory laughed.

"Well we didn't want you to feel like you weren't welcome now that we are going to have a baby so Luke though…" Lorelai nudged Luke with her elbow.

"I thought it might be nice if you had your own space for when you come to visit, so that key is for your apartment above the diner" Luke shuffled his feet and stared at the floor while waiting for a response from Rory.

"for my what, wait _my_ apartment over the diner?" A look of understanding flashed across Rory's face and she grabbed Luke into a hug and squeezed. "Thank… you."

Seeing the tears forming in the corner of their eyes Lorelai joked "We only did the pregnancy thing so you'd visit more. You do realise as older sister you have babysitting duties, and Luke figured you'd need somewhere to crash."

They eventually got back to loading the boxes into the van when Rory suddenly understood why Luke had been carrying all the heavy ones earlier. When they were done they set off for New York a couple of hours later than planned but no one seemed to mind. Luke drove the whole way with a goofy smile on his face as he listened to Lorelai and Rory excitedly making plans and talking baby stuff in the cab next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory put down her paint brush, swept the hair out of her eyes and admired her work. She had to admit it looked pretty good, she had just finished painting her bathroom royal blue to match the tiny blue and white mosaic tiles that Luke had put up for her the previous weekend. Her mum and Luke had been a real help getting the place decorated and it was paying off, the apartment looked more like a home now than the cold and empty storage place it had been before she moved in. The thing Rory liked most about it was it was hers. She had been given some money from Grandparents and her father when she graduated and with a little bit of help from Lorelai she was able to buy it and not have to worry about all the sleazy landlords they had seen during the hunt for the perfect apartment. It was nothing like the apartment she had shared with Logan, that apartment had been all about him, and this time Rory had things just as _she_ wanted them. It had a decent sized living room / office space, kitchen / dinning room, bathroom (with a bath/shower, which had been not been the case at most of the other apartments) and 2 mid-sized bedrooms, one of which had been turned into a mini library with a spare bed for visitors.

Work had been really busy which meant that Rory only really had time to decorate at the weekends so it had taken her about a month to finish, as she looked at the blue bathroom with all its silver accessories she felt complete. The fear had melted and she could see the path in front of her now, everything had changed but it was all for the best. She couldn't think why she had ever been so nervous about the move. Lucy and Olivia had been over a few times, her mum had been here at least once a week since she moved and even Logan had dropped by to give her a housewarming gift, a miniature suit of armour just like the one they had in the apartment at Yale. On top of that things at work were going fantastic, before she left the office on Friday she had been told she would be getting her first assignment this week. There was a bunch of people that had started at the same time as Rory and after their induction the biggest part of the job had been shadowing existing reporters and seeing exactly how the office ran. Rory was to be the first of the group to be given an assignment and although she didn't know what it was going to be she couldn't wait. Deciding that she best get some sleep so she could impress the following day Rory poured herself a glass of water and headed for bed.

Next morning Rory woke up before her alarm for the 4th time and decided it was better to just get up than trying to get back to sleep again. She fixed herself some coffee and showered in her newly decorated bathroom. After pottering about for a bit, changing her outfit 5 times and drinking way more coffee than was advisable this early, Rory stopped. Feeling slightly lost as she was about to leave the apartment she realised that this was the first big step in her life that her mum had not been here for, had she still been in Stars Hollow there would have been no way Lorelai Gilmore would have let this day pass without marking it in some bizarre way, and she smiled as she remembered her mum and Luke turning up extra early on her first day at the paper so that they could have a traditional Luke's breakfast together before she set off to work. "Grow up Rory, you don't need her here to hold your hand" she said out loud to herself, grabbed her jacket and headed out of the door.

The journey to work had been much the same as any other day, she rode the subway and got coffee from her favourite stand just outside the station as she exited. As she was making her way toward the office Rory caught sight of one of the guys that had started with her and decided to get his attention "Hey Duncan!"

A tall agitated redhead turned searching for the voice that had called to him, spotting Rory he smiled warmly and waited for her to catch up. Rory liked Duncan more than the others. On there first day they had to give a small talk about where they had grown up, Rory discovered that although most of them came from big cites all over the country (and had the attitudes to match she thought), Duncan was from a small town like her. They hit it off immediately they had loads in common and soon they realised their towns were so alike, Duncan's town even had its own version of Taylor! "So Gilmore it's the big day today, your first assignment. What do you think it will be?" he asked as they started to walk.

"Well I'm hoping that I get something interesting, anything but Sports and Paris Hilton and I should be happy."

They laughed as they walked into the building and headed to the elevator. Whilst waiting they were joined by two more of the new starts Roberta (Bobby for short) a pretty blonde girl from Chicago and Ting who had been born in Beijing, but had spent most of his life growing up in New York. Rory casually made small talk with them in the elevator knowing that when she would get to her desk the assignment would be waiting for her. The lift seemed to be going extra slow today. When they exited the lift each of them went their separate ways and Rory growing more excited with every step made her way to her desk, she could see the piece of paper lying in the centre of it.

_Hi Rory,_

_Can you go see Roddy Parker up on 26 when you get in please. _

_He will be expecting you (and likes coffee almost as much as you!)_

_Cheers,_

_Phil._

Phil had been looking after the new arrivals since Rory began, they had gotten on really well and their discussions would usually run on long after the others had left. Rory put her jacket and bag down on her desk and headed for the kitchen. Phil had hinted that taking coffee for Roddy would be a good step and decided to trust his judgement.

5 minutes later with two extra strong coffees Rory stood in the lift watching the numbers changing.

18

19

20

21

22

23

24

25

And finally 26. She took a deep steadying breath and stepped out into the reception area. Walking to the nearest desk. "Hi I'm here to see Rod… Mr Parker, my na-"

"Rory Gilmore of course, come right this way Roddy is expecting you" the receptionist said cutting Rory off and stepping out from behind the desk to show her to the office. "Nice touch" she said as a bewildered Rory looked at her. "The coffee, nice touch, I swear the guys like a caffeine powered robot." Smiling she knocked, showed Rory into the office and then left.

Rory stood holding the coffees staring at a high backed chair that was facing out at the window in front of her. "Yeah sounds good, have them couriered over to me this am. Ok, Bye" The chair spun round revealing a stout man with greying hair, pale skin and green eyes. "I hope that one of those cups is going spare, I've been on a call for 35 minutes and not had one drop of coffee since I arrived this morning." He said eyeing up the cups.

Rory liked him already, she made her way into to the room towards the desk. "Someone might have let it slip that you like coffee, hope you don't mind it extra strong" and she placed the cup down between them. Roddy picked it up, sniffed it and took a long drink. Rory could see the colour in his cheeks returning more with each gulp he took.

He looked up and as he stood up to introduce himself "Hi I'm Roddy Parker, I am the editor of the Reviews section, and that was _good _coffee."

"Why thank you, it's really nice to meet you Mr Parker" she said as she shook his hand.

"Call me Roddy please. Sit" he gestured to the seat opposite him, Rory did as she was told. "As I am sure you are aware, I've asked to see you this morning as I have an assignment that I think you'd be great for. Word has reached me through the grapevine that you are an avid reader, and for someone of your generation this is something that is sadly very surprising." Rory nodded as he took another sip from the cup. "Phil has told me that you have a great knowledge of books, and that when you talk about them you do so with passion and a thirst for more." Rory blushed and found she was unable to speak, Roddy continued "I admire this in you Rory and I have read some of your pieces, that is why you were the first person that came to mind for this job. Are you ready to prove yourself Ms. Gilmore?" He was staring at Rory waiting for her answer.

"I…" She faltered as she began but soon steadied her voice. "I don't know where to start. Thank you for the wonderful things you just said, and thank you sooo much for this opportunity. I would love to work for you just tell me what you need me to do." Rory beamed as her heart thumped hard inside her chest.

"Fantastic! We received a press release on Friday from a new bookstore / publishing house that is opening its first branch in New York. They are holding an open night to advertise the store and the launch of their next book, which is a collection of short stories by up and coming New York authors. When I was thinking about who to give it to I thought to myself, what better story to give to an up and coming reporter than a review of up and coming authors. So what do you say, do you still want to take it?" he crossed his hands on the table and waited.

"You are kidding aren't you? Of course I want it! Thank you so much Mr. Par… I mean Roddy." Rory couldn't have hidden her excitement if she had tried. They chatted for another half hour going over the details of the launch and finally Rory made her way back down to the 18th floor.

Duncan and Bobby were hovering by the kitchen door, obviously waiting for Rory to return. She saw them standing there chatting distractedly and made her way over to them. "Well? Was it good, what'd you get?" Duncan asked as soon as she was within earshot.

"I bet it's something out of town, maybe even overseas." Bobby said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Rory decided to ignore this and instead turned to Duncan "It's better than I could eve have imagined. I get to cover the opening of a new bookstore and the launch of their newest book. The book is called _New York by New York_ and is a collection of short stories by up and coming authors."

"I'm so jealous, well done you! I bet I'll get sports now." Duncan's nervousness had returned "we'd better get back to our keepers, we kept nipping back hoping to see you, I thought you'd never come back down, they will probably have noticed we're gone by now though."

"Have either of you seen Phil? I need to thank him for putting in a good word with Roddy for me."

Bobby shot a dagger at Rory as she passed her "He had to go out. You'll just have to _thank_ him later."

Duncan watched Bobby leave and turned to a rather stunned Rory. "Don't mind her, she's just jealous. Now go get ready you have big night tonight." He hugged Rory and headed back to the other side of the office.

------------ Later that day ------------

Rory was changing for the 4th time, she didn't know what to wear. She wanted to be smart, casual and professional all at once but nothing in her wardrobe seemed to work. She looked in the spare room where she knew that her mum had left a bag with some things for when her and Luke came to stay. As soon as she opened the bag she saw the perfect top. It was a fitted blouse made with the most beautiful floaty material and the colour matched her eyes perfectly. She grabbed it and put it on with a black flowing skirt that dropped to just under her knee and finished the outfit with a pair of simple black heals just as the car signalled its arrival from the street below.

As the car cruised through the streets Rory checked the things in her bag for the 3rd time, she was sure she had forgotten something but couldn't think what. She was still rummaging in her bag when she heard the driver speak "Miss we are here. Are you ready to go in?"

"What? Oh yes thank you Eddie. Don't worry about collecting me, I'll be meeting some friends afterwards so I will make my own way back. Wish me luck" she said as she climbed out of the car. The front of the shop was painted black and had a banner over the door that read **Grand Opening. **Rory could see lots of people inside as she made her way to the door. Looking around Rory could see people chatting excitedly, a band setting up on the small stage at the side of the room and right at the back was a long table with what must be the 4 of the 5 authors sitting behind it. As she made her way to the back a man in a purple STAFF t-shirt approached her.

"Hi, thanks for coming tonight. I'm afraid the authors are meeting and greeting press only just now, can I get you something to drink while you wait?"

"Oh right, I'm sorry I am with the New York Times, do you need to see my pass?" She said as she was digging in her bag for it.

"The Times, I'm sorry I don't think I've seen you at any of these things before are you new?"

"Yeah, this is my first job, I'm here for Roddy Parker." She handed the man her pass.

"Rory Gilmore. Well it's nice to meet you Rory, and if Roddy Parker sent you then you must be good. The name's Kris" he held out his hand and Rory shook it. "So can I get you that drink and then I'll take you through to the press area. You will have 5 minutes to chat with each of the authors individually, it was supposed to be longer but they got way more interest than expected so we had to cut it. Then afterwards a couple of them will be doing readings before the real party starts." He pointed towards the stage where the band were still setting up and handed Rory a glass of champagne. "If you'd like to make your way up those stairs just there you can meet with the first author Tiffany Kurtz."

"Thanks, and for the drink" she raised her glass to Kris in appreciation and turned to the stairs. Another purple shirt greeted her at the top.

"Hi, this is Tiffany Kurtz, if you'd like to take a seat I will let you know when your 5 minutes are up" said the friendly girl.

Rory sat across from Tiffany, the only female author at the table, and even though she was sitting down Rory could tell that when she was standing she would be tall and slim. She had jet black hair and was dressed to match it. Rory couldn't help but think she looked a bit cliché. "Hi I'm Rory Gilmore, from the New York Times. It's really great to meet you. Now Ms Kurtz which of the stories is yours?"

"The first one Neon Dreams and Fluorescent Nightmares." She answered without looking up and Rory could tell that this was going to hard interview.

The 5 minutes felt more like 50 and Rory was relieved to be told she could move onto the next Author, Daniel Travelyan. He was much more laid back and the time passed quickly. Next along the table there was the empty seat, seeing that the 4th author was still engaged in a conversation with another reporter Rory sat opposite the empty seat to wait. She was checking over her notes from the previous two interviews when somebody spoke.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting, there was a bit of a crisis with the band and since all the other staff were busy it was down to me to deal, and I thought I' at least get tonight off." He laughed as he took the seat opposite Rory who looked up. "I'm…" he stopped and stared into her eyes, the eyes that had lingered in his dreams since the day he had left Stars Hollow.

"Jess?" She too was staring, the noise the people everything else around them seemed to have disappeared and she felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Ok I'm sorry this chapter was so long and finished at the bit where most of you have been waiting for. There was a lot that I needed to get out so that I can set things up for later. Chapter 7 is well underway and will be up soon so please stick with me as it's going to get a lot better from here on in.

Please review so I know if I'm going in the right direction.

PGx

ps - Any thoughts on what people think should happen next would be appreciated. I have an idea of where this is leading but I am open to new ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for reading, even if you aren't reviewing. I just hope you are all enjoying the story.

This chapter is a bit odd and people might say it is ooc but this is my story not an episode of the Gilmore Girls so things are a little different. It was meant to be two chapters but rather than make you all wait I put it into one, hope it's not too long for you. Enjoy!

------------

Chapter 7

The woman that had shown Rory to her seat tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me Miss, is there a problem?

"What? Oh… um no, no problem thanks." Turning to jess she said "So Mr Mariano, how does this story compare with your previous work, are the writing styles different at all?"

Jess couldn't believe his ears, was she just going to pretend that she didn't know him? Shaking his head as if trying to regain some composure he decided to play along.

Rory spent the entire interview looking at her notebook and trying to avoid making eye contact with Jess in the hopes that she could forget it was him sitting in front of her. Soon the interview was over and it was time to move onto the next author, she hadn't asked nearly enough questions to be able to write a decent piece on his story but that didn't seem to bother him as he sat back in his seat with a smug grin on his face. As she stood Jess mirrored her actions. "Well Miss Gilmore" her name rolled of his tongue and she felt her heart skip, "It was very nice almost chatting with you" he smiled and put his hand out waiting for Rory to do the same.

"Yes, you too. Good luck with your story Je… Mr. Mariano" she shook his hand but pulled away quickly as if it had scolded her. Why after all this time could his touch still do that to her? Jess looked at her and was about to say something when Rory turned away taking her seat in front of the next author as her seat was immediately filled by a short excited looking balding man.

As she sat in the seat she could feel his eyes still on her but refused to meet them, instead she tried to look busy by fidgeting with her bag and her notes and it seemed to be working until she dropped the bag spilling it's contents. "Damn it!" she cursed herself as she bent down to gather her belongings. Jess who had seen what happened stood up and began to make his way round the table to help her, but was beaten to it by the friendly member of staff that had greeted Rory on her arrival.

"Let me help you with that" Jess looked on hopelessly and made his way back to his seat. "Boy you sure can fit a lot of stuff in that bag" he said as he crouched down beside Rory helping her collect her things.

"I don't know how I manage it, I always end up doing something stupid at big events, I'm so stupid." She blushed as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it, he tends to have that effect on everybody, you should have seen the reporter from The Herald, he managed to spill a glass of champagne right down his front" he laughed at the memory.

"Who did?" she asked worried that he had seen the tension between her and Jess. She took a quick look at Jess who was watching them closely as the bald man was trying to ask him questions about his story.

"Lloyd Costigan, your next interviewee."

Rory who had almost forgotten about him, looked up at him he too was watching her but with a look of impatience. "Oh yeah, right. Well I better get back to…" and she pointed at the table. "Thanks for helping me with my things, its Kris isn't it?"

"Yeah, you need anything else tonight just give me a shout." He helped her to her feet and held her chair out for her.

"Y'know I might just have to hold you to that" she smiled as she took her seat to begin her interview.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Mr Costigan." He nodded accepting her apology and urging her to continue. The interview was quick and Lloyd hadn't said much, Rory knew she hadn't made a good impression.

The next interview with Midge Bannerman wasn't much better, she kept losing her questions and was unable to keep any real thread of conversation going with him. The 5 minutes has seemed to last forever. When it was over she collected her notes and was putting them in her bag when she saw Jess making his way towards her out of the corner of her eye. "no, no, no just close you stupid bag! She said under her breath wishing it would magically obey her.

"Yo Jess, the band are still being assholes, I know the singer is a friend of yours but I think you're going to have to have a word." Rory silently thanked the unnamed employee as he and Jess walked off in the other direction. Making her way back down the stairs to the main area of the shop she grabbed a glass and headed for the bookshelves to get an idea of the kind of books the store would be stocking.

She had been browsing for about 20 minutes and was lost in thought when a voice behind her brought her back to reality with a jolt. "So are you just going to avoid me all night and pretend we don't even know each other?" He wasn't smirking this time, he stood in front of her hands in his pocket and stared her straight in the eye as if he could see right through her.

"Well what do you expect Jess?" Her voice had sounded more callous than she had intended. "It's not like we have the greatest track record, what with you breaking my heart every time we bump into each other." The last part had just slipped out in her anger, she hadn't meant to say it.

"You do a pretty good job at it yourself if I remember our last meeting rightly." He spat back at her, friendly banter aside.

"That's not fair and…" but Rory was interrupted by a voice over the PA system.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and fellow bookworms, thank you all for coming out to support us this evening. Please put your hands together for author and store manager Jess Mariano!" Everyone clapped as Jess spun round to see Kris leaving the stage.

"I uh… I gotta go, you sticking around?" he looked almost hopeful when he said it. Rory simply nodded in reply. "Good cause there's some stuff I gotta say to you." With a quick nod of the head to reassure himself he turned and walked towards the stage. Rage was still pumping inside Rory as she watched him walking away from her again, it was like nothing had changed. Here he was blaming her and walking away not caring what she had to say about it.

"Thank you Kris and thank you to everyone else for being here on such a special night for us all. I'd like to start by welcoming you all the Truncheon Too, or as we like to call it T2." Rory picked up on the reference to one of Jess' favourite films. "It's great to see so many new faces in the crowd, along with all the old ones" his eyes rested on Rory for a second and she shifted uncomfortably in his gaze, "some older than others huh Mr Drayton. Nah I'm jus kidding but I would like to do a reading from our newest book New York by New York, which by the way you can all buy advance copies of this evening from the people in the purple shirts." They all laughed at his shameless plug. "Then afterwards we can get the really party started as our house band _Drowning Inferno_ take the stage." A few people whooped at the mention of the band, and Jess began reading.

Remember the way Jess used to read to her Rory found herself hanging on his every word and jumped when someone grabbed her from behind. Turning she saw Lucy and Olivia grinning at her mischievously.

"Gee Rory, what's up with you tonight? Lucy asked.

"Yeah you better still be up for our girl's night out, I managed to snag VIP passes to that new club Sound Central." Olivia flashed the little red passes at Rory.

"Oh yeah, but I can't stay late. I really have to start writing this…" Rory didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Lucy and Olivia had grabbed an arm each and were marching her towards the door. She looked back at the stage as Jess paused to see what the commotion was. There eyes met and Jess could see that behind the piercing blue pools there was a loathing that he had not seen before. He suddenly realised that he was on stage and people were beginning to wonder why he had stopped. He looked back towards Rory and realised there was nothing that he could to do stop her.

------------ At the Club ------------

The club was busy by the time they arrive, it was lively and the music was good. Rory had felt a bit of Lucy and Olivia's excitement rub off on her in the cab. She had decided not to think about Jess or work, just to let her hair down and enjoy herself for once.

"Who's up for shots?" Olivia asked.

"Oooh shots, I'll have one, bring me something blue." Rory answered.

"Something blue? What kind is that?" Lucy looked at Rory confused by the odd request.

"I don't know, I don't really care I just want something coloured blue, hey why don't we just get a whole rainbow, you know one shot for each colour. I'll go to the bar." She walked away thinking how proud her mum would be with her choice, as Lucy and Olivia looked on surprised by the sudden change in Rory.

"Excuse me bartender, I would like some shots please, one for each colour of the rainbow. Oh and can you make it 3 rounds please."

The bartender looked at her for a second and considered her request. "Ok how does this sound, for red we have Cherry Vodka Shooters" He placed the bottle on the bar in front of Rory. "Yellow, hmmm." He paused before producing another bottle "Vanilla Schnapps Liqueur, Raspberry Sambuca for pink, Xante for orange, has to be Absinthe for your green, then our secret recipe Purple Haze and to finish it off BOLS – Blue. What do you think?"

Rory looked at the 7 bottles lined up in front of her "perfect!"

The bartender poured out 3 of each of them, and after she paid for them she made her way with the tray back to the table. When she got there she realised that Lucy and Olivia had been joined by 3 guys. She popped the drinks on the table and looked round at the new arrivals. She had to do a double take when she got to the last face.

"Rory?"

"Oh my god Phil, what are you doing here?" She walked round the table and hugged him.

"My friend is the manager here, so he hooked us up. I found out I have to go away for a bit for work, and we thought we'd have a boy's night out before I go."

Rory looked round at the other two guys that were now deep in conversation with Lucy and Olivia "Yeah and we were supposed to be having a girl's night out." They both laughed at their friends whose minds were clearly elsewhere. "Oh listen before I forget, I didn't get the chance to thank you for all the great things you said to Roddy for me. I really appreciate it. It means so much to me to be writing, especially about something I love so much. I got to review a new book and publishing house, the opening was tonight."

"Don't be silly, he didn't need me to talk you up to him. You're a very talented writer Rory, even if you don't recognise that in yourself. So how was the opening?"

"Oh you know what these things are like. Shot?" She held the tray up and offered him a drink.

"Umm, what's with all the shots and all the colours?"

"Oh I was feeling adventurous, so I ordered rainbow shots. We start with red you in?"

"Rainbow shots, why not?" and he too grabbed a red shot. "On three 1, 2, 3!" and with that they both swallowed the shots in one. Rory had noticed Lucy and Olivia had disappeared onto the dance floor with Phil's friends.

"Oh well more for us, yellow next 1, 2, 3." She swallowed the next one. Soon they had made there way through the rest of the shots and had moved onto other weird and wonderful concoctions.

"I wanna dance, let's dance." Rory grabbed Phil's arm and started to pull him towards the dance floor, but Phil stopped.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Rory. We've both had way too much to drink and well…"

"What's wrong?!" Rory swayed as stood in front of him.

"Nothing, honestly it'd just…"

"Have I done something wrong?" Rory was slurring her words as she spoke.

"God no Rory, you're amazing, perfect. I love being around you spending time with you and I've never been able to talk to another girl the way I can talk to you." He was stepping closer to Rory with each statement, and Rory in her drunken state could not see what was coming next. "That's the problem Rory, I think you are so… beautiful." He leaned closer, eyes closed parting his lips and placed them on Rory's. She hesitated for a second before returning the gesture.

She didn't know how it had happened but when they parted she was in a cab, Phil obviously unwilling to end the embrace leaned back in for more. The next time they parted she looked around, she was in an unfamiliar apartment and Phil was grasping at her blouse trying to undo the buttons, again he leaned in and Rory forgot her worries until they were suddenly lying on the bed in just their underwear. Deciding that she didn't want to think about what she was doing, what had happened that night or what the people at work would say Rory cleared the thoughts from her head, lay back and gave into the lust that was taking over her body.

When Rory woke in the ruffled covers for a second she had no idea where she was. She sat up and noticed that she was naked, clutching a sheet and wrapping round her tightly as someone behind her stirred in their sleep. She turned to see Phil sprawled across the bed, she jumped up way to fast and felt her head spin. She looked round the room for a clock but couldn't see one, she could tell from the light outside that it must have been really late or really early as it was just beginning to get light outside.

Picking up her clothes Rory made her way to the door, having not paid any attention on the way in she wasn't sure what she would find on the other side, she didn't even know if Phil had roommates. Opening it carefully she peered around the door, everything seemed still and to Rory's relief there was no side of anyone else around. Walking into the hallway she found her way to the bathroom, once inside she locked the door and looked in the mirror above the sink. She stared at her reflection as if it where that of a stranger she had never seen before. Turning on the tap she let the cold water collect in the sink before plunging her face into the surface, it stung like hell but she held it there as long as he breath would hold. Looking in the mirror again she could feel the alcohol leaving her body as the memories of the evening came flooding back to her. The black mascara running down her skin made it look deathly pale as her wet hair framed the image staring back at her. She thought to herself Rory Gilmore doesn't go to clubs, get uncontrollably drunk and go home with guys she hardly knows. Who was this person staring back at her?

------------

Well there it was hope you liked it. I have chapter 8 written I just he to type it up so it shouldn't take too long for the next update.

All reviews welcome and appreciated.

PGx

ps – Sorry for any spelling / grammar mistakes with this one.


	8. Chapter 8

---- Author's Note ----

I'm sooooo sorry it has been way too long since my last update. I've recently re-watched most of the 7 series and have started reading fics again so felt inspired to finish what I started. Since it has been such a long time I have actually lost my original story and have had to rewrite some bits and pieces, so it might feel like it is going in a different direction but the outcome will still be the same. I promise.

I've also managed to type up chapter 9 and will post tomorrow / tonight depending on where you are in the world. So this small chapter is just a taster to ease you back into the story.

As always please read & Review, but mostly enjoy!

PGx

Chapter 8

---- An Apartment Downtown ----

He woke early next morning to find only the cold sheets where she had been. Rubbing his head he tried to remember what had happened the night before, it had all happened so fast it was a blur, although he did remember that thanks to his friends things had gotten wilder as the night went on.

Swinging his feet off the bed grabbing last night's discarded t-shirt and slipped it over his head. He walked to the door in search of her but the apartment was still. He wandered to the kitchen poured a glass of water and headed through to the lounge, the TV was off and her things were gone. He couldn't believe she had left without saying goodbye.

Turning back to the bedroom he put his glass down by the pile of books on the nightstand picked up the headache pills and his cell. He checked the screen for some kind of message that everything was alright but the screen was blank. He flicked through his numbers until he found her name, his finger hovered over the call button for a few seconds but instead of calling he dropped the phone onto the covers below and flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

Why do you always have to fuck it up? he said out loud to himself in frustration as rubbed his forehead trying to figure out a way to fix things. First though he needed to take care of this headache, swallowing the pills he grabbed a pillow and placed it over his eyes to block out the light. He lay there for a few minutes his mind wandering before drifting back off to sleep.

---- Rory's Apartment ----

Rory had gotten home at about 5.30 that morning after walking the 9 blocks from Phil's apartment in a complete daze. Trying to clear her mind she headed for the shower. Peeling off her clothes she felt physically sick thinking about his hands on her. She turned the water on and sat in the bath with the shower raining down on her, the water trickling down from her hair and mixing with her tears as it ran down her face.

Finally when the tears stopped Rory stepped out of the shower wrapped her hair in a towel and herself in a fluffy robe. She walked to the kitchen switched on the coffee maker and sat down at the dinning table. Looking at her cell she picked it up and dialled.

"Hey Duncan, it's Rory." she said putting on a cheery voice.

"Rory, hi how are you, how was the launch?" Duncan asked.

Rory felt a lurch in her stomach as he asked the question remembering what else had happened the night before. "Oh it was great." she lied. "That's kind of the reason I'm calling, I thought I would get a head start and type up my review of the book from home today, I could do without the office distractions while I work on my first assignment. Can you let everyone know for me?"

"Sure I don't blame you a day without Bobby sounds like heaven to me." He laughed.

"Well…" Rory started.

"So I know you want to keep away from the distractions, but do you want to hear some office gossip?" Duncan teased.

Rory could feel her heart beating a little bit faster. "Uh ok." She answered unsure, praying that nobody had found out about the night before.

"Well we got in this morning and there was no Phil, apparently he has been called to one of the syndicates to sort out a little staffing issue and he's taken Ting! Nudge, nudge, wink, wink…" Duncan paused dramatically waiting for Rory's reaction.

"Oh, well that's, um, I'm sure she'll be great. I better go start my review otherwise I'll never get it finished." She forced a laugh.

"Yeah, I better go too Bobby just got back with the coffee and I think she has some more news. See you tomorrow?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah definitely. Speak to you later." She placed the phone on the table and made her way to the coffee pot picking up the biggest mug she had.

After pouring herself a large coffee and grabbing a bag of chips she made her way through to the living room switched on the TV and slouched on to the couch. Her thoughts drifted back to the opening last night and the book launch. She cringed when she thought about how she had acted so childish, pretending she had never met him before, and smiled when she remembered his reading. She missed having someone read out loud to her, having him reading out loud to her. As the thoughts of lying under the tree reading together floated around in her head Rory finally slipped off to sleep.

A couple of hours later Rory woke up panicked as an alarm was sounding around her, she was so disoriented from the sleep it took her a few seconds to realise that the sound was actually coming from the TV set. Switching it off she looked over to her desk, sighing he finally decided it was time to start work on the review. She walked over picked up her notes and tape recorder and sat down in front of the laptop ready to see if there was anything she could actually use from the night before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

---- An Apartment Downtown ----

Jess finally woke up in the silent apartment with the pillow still over his eyes, his headache gone. He sat up and spotted his cell lying next to him, still no messages, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Late for work again Mariano" he muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. The cold tiles were a shock to his bare feet and he quickly stepped on to the towel lying under the radiator before stripping off and stepping into the shower. The water cascaded over him as he stood under the jets letting it run down his face as he started remembering bits of last night.

_He'd gotten pretty good at the public readings but with her in the crowd and her blue eyes fixed on him there was an unfamiliar feeling in his gut. Jess tried to steady himself and bury the feeling but the swarm of butterflies in his stomach would not settle. Even after all this time she still had this effect on him. He wished she wasn't there that he couldn't feel her gaze and suddenly as if someone had heard him there was a commotion at the back as two colourful giggling ladies dragged Rory from the shop. Instead of relief all Jess felt was his heart sink. _

Jess shivered reached for the shampoo and lathered it onto his hair.

_The band were on stage, he had a drink in his hand and he was surrounded by friends what more could anyone want, yet when Matt looked over at Jess and could see that he wasn't enjoying himself, something was bothering him. He tapped Jess on the shoulder pulled him to the side._

"_What is with you tonight? Things are going great and you look like you would rather be anywhere but here." Matt looked worriedly at his friend. _

"_It's nothing." Jess muttered._

"_Are you worried about running this place alone when I head back to Philly?" Matt asked._

"_What? No seriously I can manage, Kris is going to be great assistant manager. I know I won't have to worry about T2. I can't say I'm convinced that I can leave you in charge of our first born though." He said playfully punching Matt's shoulder._

"_Seriously dude you ok? Things with Kat ok?"_

"_Yeah, she's amazing." Jess smiled looking over at the pretty blonde dancing at the front of the stage. _

He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel, after rubbing his hair a few times he wrapped the towel round his waist and headed to the sink. He stared in to the mirror.

_The opening was now over and the unofficial after party was in full swing. Jess, the staff and their closest friends had all stayed back and were moving onto the opening of a new club to continue the celebrations. They reached Sound Control and everyone headed straight for the bar. Jess normally didn't drink too much and by the time he was on his 5__th__ beer and 4__th__ round of tequila shooters on top of the champagne from earlier he was feeling a little worse for wear. Kat was also having fun and really seemed to be hitting it off with Jana, Matt's fiancée. Jess watched her carefree dancing on the floor, her blonde hair swinging round her face and her green eyes shining with laughter. Watching her he realised that he couldn't keep lying to her it wasn't fair. _

Reaching into the cabinet Jess grabbed his shaving foam and started prepping his face.

_Not being the dancing type Jess was quite happily propping up the bar watching his friends dancing and having fun a few feet away. He was just about to order another round when he was joined at the bar by a girl wearing luminous pink dress with matching highlights in her hair. He watched her order her drinks, rainbow shots, and scoffed to himself while trying to figure out why he recognised her. She turned to him and caught him watching her, she smiled politely and quickly turned back to watching the dance floor as she waited. After collecting all of her drinks she headed back to her table. _

_He watched her dish out the shots to her friends and it was then Jess noticed Rory. He blinked thinking his eyes and the beer were playing tricks on him when he opened them she was gone. He looked around wildly trying to find her and as he was about to give up he saw him, some guy kissing Rory._

Patting his face dry after his shave Jess headed through to the bedroom and began picking out his clothes.

_Kat ran up to Jess and wrapped her arms round his neck and tried to pull him into a kiss. He turned away from her. She shifted round so in order to see his face and he turned away again. _

"_What's up baby?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady._

"_Nothing." Jess turned away again. He spotted Rory leaving with the guy, they were still joined at the lips. He pulled away from Kat and walked to his group of friends. Tapping Matt on the shoulder made his excuses and headed for the exit. Matt kissed Jana and quickly whispered something to her before he followed Jess out to the street. Kat stood at the bar looking hurt and confused._

"_Jess, yo Jess wait up!" Matt shouted on his friend._

_Jess was searching the crowds of people outside the club frantically but couldn't find Rory anywhere. _

_Matt stopped and watched his friend who seemed to be falling apart. This time he spoke gently "Jess?" _

_Running his hand through his hair Jess turned to Matt. "I fucked up, I fucked it up big time." Jess could feel the effect of the alcohol hitting him hard in the night air._

"_Look I left Jana looking after Kat, I'm sure everything will be fine, let's just go back inside and speak to her." Matt placed a hand on his friends shoulder and tried to guide him back towards the club._

"_I can't, don't you get it, I lost her. I let her go in Philly and I lost her." Jess shook free of Matt's grasp. "Then tonight after all this time she's here, pretending we didn't even happen!" He kicked the wall in frustration and cursed himself for the pain that now throbbed in his toe. _

"_Whoa Jess I'm not sure who or what you are talking about, but I do know that Kat is moving here to be with you, so I'm pretty sure she's serious about you. Come on get it together I've never seen you like this, just calm down man."_

"_How do I tell Kat I don't love her?" Jess slid down the wall of the club to sit on the ground as Matt watched helplessly._

Jess was showered, shaved and dressed in 20 minutes. Grabbed his keys, cell and notebook and made his way out the door to walk the 2 blocks to T2.


	10. Chapter 10

Another new direction, hopefully one that will be updated regularly.

This is just a filler chapter, setting things up for the action.

Enjoy!

PGx

Chapter 10

---- Truncheon Too ----

"Jess man, where you been? We need to talk." Matt said as soon Jess entered the store.

Sighing and grabbing a fresh cup of coffee from the machine Jess made his way to his office. "Fine you'd better come through then."

The inside of the office was clean and simple, the walls were lime green and the furniture was black with chrome accents. Jess took his seat behind the big desk in the centre of the room, the surface was clear apart from a lamp in one corner and a phone in the other. Matt sat on to the couch by the door, put his head in his hands rubbed his eyes and looked up to Jess and started to speak "Eh… well"

Jess was beginning to get irritated, gulped down his coffee and was about to get up to leave when Matt began again. "Look, you know I think of you like a brother and I'd do anything for you but there is just some stuff I don't need or want to get involved in." he rushed out in one breath.

Jess was confused. "What are you babbling about?"

"Kat." He replied simply.

"Oh." Jess settled back into his seat knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"I don't know what got into you last night, the way you treated her but she's really broken up. Jana even insisted we take her back to the apartment we're staying at after the club." Seeing the look of panic on Jess's face he continued "don't worry I didn't tell any of the stuff you said to me outside. She doesn't know what to think though, one minute everything's great and if she's to be believed she means _ev-er-y-thing_… urgh." Matt shuddered. "Kat's making a big sacrifice leaving Philly to move here with you, she's leaving her friends, family, apartment, everything that she has ever known. I think she is beginning to have second thought, she doesn't deserve this."

"I know, she's a great girl, the best. Will she be coming in for her shift today?" Jess asked.

"No I said I'd cover while her and Jana have a girls day." Matt rolled his eyes. "So what was that last night? Too much booze?"

"I don't know maybe. I just…" he paused.

"Proposing is a big step, before I asked Jana to marry me I went through the same thing, commitment is a scary thing I get what you're going through. So last night didn't go to plan, you just have to put that out of you mind and focus on the here and now, what you two have y'know what I mean?" Matt stood and walked toward the desk, picked up the phone and dialled. "Hey babe where are you guys now? Huh, yeah I'm with him now we're at T2." Jess put his hand up to stop Matt but it was too late. "Yup ok see you guys soon." Matt hung up the phone.

---- Rory's Apartment ----

Rory pressed send, closed her laptop and drained her coffee cup. She had finished her first review and the worst of the hangover had passed, now she just needed to get out of the apartment to get some fresh air. She picked up her cell and dialled.

"Hey you, how's things? Do you want to meet me in the park, grab a coffee? Yeah I know where that is I'll see you in 10, Bye" Rory quickly threw on some clothes, tied her hair back and grabbed her purse.

---- The Park ----

"You look beautiful with a hangover Miss Gilmore" a voice whispered in her ear as Rory jumped in her seat.

"Duncan! You nearly gave me a heart attack don't sneak up on me like that again ok." she said as she moved along to make room for him.

"So this was the real reason you were 'working from home' you were too hung over from the rainbow shots last night." Duncan laughed and handed her a fresh coffee.

"What? Rainbow shots how do you even know about that? Wait what else did you hear?" Rory was trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Well wouldn't you like to know, Haha"

"Seriously, does everyone know?"

"No I didn't tell a soul. The office are too busy gossiping about the fact he took Ting away with him, apparently he's the reason she got hired – they've been screwing for months." He sat down next to Rory and placed his arm around her as she groaned.

"Well that makes me feel even better! How do you know?" her eyes narrowed as she turned towards a grinning Duncan.

"Well you we're the only one to get to get VIP tickets to Sound Central, and well Phil's friend Jake, he swings both ways…"

"Ooh you got lucky!? Wait a minute don't try to distract me."

"Well after you left I bumped into Jake, we got talking and when he found out I was with The Times he said he'd been with Phil who had taken off with slut from the office so naturally I thought of you…" he laughed as Rory playfully slapped his leg "kidding, he actually said if he'd gotten in there first, well you get my drift."

Rory took a long drink of her coffee. "So can I trust you not to say anything?"

"Hmm… Ok but it'll cost you. The coffee is on you for the next few years! So how was he, I mean I always imagined he'd be generously proportioned." Duncan giggled.

"You know I honestly don't remember, I didn't even know where I was when I woke up. I never do things like that, it's so not me. My head is all over the place."

"Do you think it's stress from the job?"

"No, it was... Well I kind of bumped into a face from the past and I think it kind of clouded my judgement a bit."

"Ooh Rory spill the deets!"

"It's nothing, just someone I used to know. It's not important."

"Boo no fun Gilmore. Oh before I forget do you still have that CD of my band?"

"Yeah sure it's in my bag, hold on I'll just get it." She said as she rummaged in her bag. "You know I'm not sure I do have it, it must be… oh shit."

Realising it must have fallen out when she dropped her bag at the launch last night Rory knew she'd have to go back. She picked up her things, hugged Duncan who was heading back to the office and made her way out of the park to walk the 2 blocks to T2.

---- Truncheon Too ----

She stood outside the shop staring the door. She couldn't see if he was in there or not and wasn't sure which of those scenarios she'd prefer. Surely after all this time she could behave like a grown up, so what if he was there she'd just go up to him and ask for the lost property. Just then the store door opened and she jumped as a customer tried to leave the store. Pull yourself together Gilmore you can do this she thought to herself.

As she stepped inside she could see several customers browsing the shelves, there were a couple of purple shirts winding in amongst them adjusting books here and there as they went. She couldn't see anyone at the desk as she approached so she decided to flick through the book of the month she'd picked up from the display by the register. She'd just turned it over to read the back when she heard someone call her name and she dropped the book knocking over several other copies from the display.

"Oh don't worry I'll get that." Kris called as he rounded the desk to clear up the mess. "I didn't mean to startle you, I was just surprised to see you back here seeing as you left so quickly last night."

"Oh right, er I had arranged to meet some friends I hadn't seen in a while so..."

"You mean it wasn't anything to do with the store? That's great, we were worried you were going to give us a bad write up you know and what with you being from the Times, well that really would have sucked."

Rory tried to sound nonchalant as she asked "We?"

"Oh me and Kat, you know the girl who was on the Authors table. We noticed you seemed quite uncomfortable. First book launch nerves?"

"Yeah something like that." Rory said and she could feel herself relaxing. "Anyway the reason I'm here is I think I might have left something behind last night and I was just wondering if you could have a look in your lost property for me.

"Sure, what was it?"

"A CD, it's my friends band and he gave me the only copy so it's really, really important I get it back. The name of the CD is The Mosquito, please don't ask."

"I'll take your advice on that one, well we won't have anything here in the lost property box, I'll just nip into the manager's office in case it has been put in there for safe keeping."

"Oh wait…" Rory started but it was too late. As she watched Kris make his way to the door, it opened before he got there. Rory quickly picked up another book and tried to look busy.

"Can I help you miss?" the man asked.

She didn't look up but answered "Oh no, thank you I'm already being seen to."

"Wait I know you from somewhere."

Rory couldn't help but look up surprised. "I was one of the journalists covering the launch last night, I left something behind and have just come back to collect it. Kris is fetching it now."

Matt looked at her closely scrutinising her face. "No I'm not sure that's it."

Just then Kris came towards the desk waving the CD. "Found that CD you were after Rory. Jess had decided to give it a listen before popping it the box. Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about it, thanks for getting it back for me I really should get going now though." Rory said quickly fumbling as she tried to put the CD back into her bag.

"Oh well, that's to bad…" Kris began.

"Wait a minute, did you say Rory? That's it. You're Rory, THE Rory." Matt said as he slammed his hand to his forehead in realisation.

"Um…" Rory wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to run but was unable to move as Jess had appeared at the office door. He was looking right at her as he took a couple of steps forward, he had just opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang signalling the arrival of new customers and two girls stepped into the shop.

The first was the pretty woman from last night, the one Kris had said was called Kat she was with a smaller girl Rory didn't recognise who had dark red hair. Jess froze as they entered, Matt looked uncomfortably from Rory to the girls and then back to Jess. "Hey babe, wasn't expecting you so soon, did you have a good morning?" he said quickly walking round the desk and greeting the red haired girl with a quick kiss.

Rory glanced at Jess who was still frozen in the doorway staring at the blonde. She watched as Kat made her way towards him, put her hand in his and whispered something in his ear before leading him back into the office. Jess looked helplessly at her as he disappeared into the office. The door closed and Rory snapped out of her daze.

"Rory, wait. Why don't you come through the back and I'll get you a coffee." Kris said. "I'd love to hear what you're going to write about T2."

"Oh thanks Kris but I really gotta go. Maybe some other time." she said as she tried to make her way to the door.

"Sure. See you around!" Kris said hopefully.

Rory reached the door and as her hand pulled on the handle she felt another on her shoulder. "Wait, so are you just going to leave?" It was Matt.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I thought you'd want to catch up with Jess. It's been years since you guys last spoke right?"

"Um no, I can't stay and we bumped into each other last night so no need, we're all caught up. I'm sorry I really need to go." She said as she glanced towards the office door and back at Matt.

"Huh." Rory looked up at the sound which reminded her of Jess and saw a look of understanding flash across Matt's face, it was as if what she had said had confirmed something to him. She didn't feel like sticking around to find out more and after a quick goodbye she quickly exited the store.

"What was that?" Jana asked as him as she and Matt made their way back to the desk where a very confused Kris was standing looking longingly at the door.

"Oh nothing, I'll explain later first I need to speak to Jess. Do you think you could keep Kat company for a bit longer?"

"Oh I don't think you're going to want to interrupt them, we went shopping for lingerie and I think she was planning to give Jess a private show." Jana giggled "Wait until you see what I bought." She wiggled the bag in her hand playfully and made her way through to the back to the staff room as Matt went to join Kris by the cash register.

"So Matt, how do you know Rory?" Kris asked as he tidied the display that she had disturbed.

"I don't really know her, she's an old friend of Jess's, he invited her to the launch of Truncheon in Philly and I met her there."

"A friend of Jess's huh, do you think he'd give me her phone number? I didn't get the chance to ask."

"I doubt it, and if you like your job I wouldn't ask him either." He said as he went to join Jana in the back leaving Kris looking bewildered.

Jess was back in his seat behind the desk and Kat was standing with her back to him. "Look Kat about last night, I wanted to explain."

"Shhh. Not now, just wait." Kat replied as she fiddled with something he couldn't see. He watched as her blonde spiral curls danced across her back with the movements of her body. She turned and tugged on the blouse she had been wearing so that it fell to the ground. He stared at her, she was wearing an emerald green lace bra that matched her eyes perfectly and was beginning to unbutton her pants.

"Kat, don't do this. Please just stop." Jess said as he stood up from his chair. She paused and watched as he made his way towards her. He gently took her hands and placed them at her sides, fastened the button on her pants, then picked up the blouse and wrapped it round her shoulders. "You are a beautiful girl, you don't need to do this."

"But don't you want…" she started, her quiet voice wavering slightly.

"No, not like this. We need to talk." He lead her towards the couch and sat down, he patted the seat beside him and waited for her to join him.

She didn't. "I've given up too much Jess. I can catch a ride back to Philly with Matt and Jana in 2 days, if you really love me like I love you all you have to do is ask me to stay." She was fastening her buttons and gathering her things as she spoke. By the time she had all her belongings Jess had still not answered.

"Ok. That's… well… at least I know where I stand. I thought we really had it Jess, I thought we'd be great together. I can see that I was obviously wrong, you were never really in this relationship where you?" Jess stood and reached out a hand to take hers. "No just don't, I can't do this anymore. I'll send Matt round to collect my boxes and I'll be gone in a couple of days." She turned and walked from the office as Jess just stared after her.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I'm glad that so many of you have returned to read my story, and that some new people have found it too. I wasn't sure there would be anyone still interested after all this time.

Here is the next chapter, we are getting close to the Rory/Jess stuff now so you'll just have to be a little patient.

Enjoy!

PGx

Chapter 11

---- Truncheon Too ----

"Seriously! You are going to throw away a great girl like Kat for this. For her. She left you Jess. Broke your heart." Matt shouted exasperated as he threw himself onto the couch in Jess's office.

"I don't know what you've been drinking but I have no clue what you are talking about." Jess said starting up his laptop.

"Rory." Matt said plainly.

Jess's hand stumbled at the sound of her name. "What? You're being ridiculous. It's nothing to do with Rory."

"Don't give me that bullshit Jess! One minute you're getting ready to propose and then Rory turns up and you start on about how do you tell Kat you don't love her." Matt was beginning to lose his patience with his best friend. "Do you really want me to believe there isn't a connection between the two?"

"That's not it and you know it! I do love Kat, I think, I just… wait a minute how do you even know that Rory was here?" Jess asked.

"I… um she, well she came in to collect something that she left here at the opening."

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Jess stood up from his chair, grabbed his cell and his keys and was just about to walk round the desk when Matt started speaking again.

"She left in a hurry and she didn't seem interested in hanging around to see to see you." Matt said and Jess sat back down. "I'm sorry that was harsh."

"Don't worry about it." Jess sighed, she had made it clear she didn't want to speak to him last night.

"So the reason I'm here is that I need to come over and collect some of Kat's things. She's with Jana at the apartment and wants to take as much back with us as she can."

"Oh, do you think that she'll talk to me before she leaves?" There are a few things we should sort out before she goes."

"I guess, want me to call them and see where they're at?" Matt said while pulling out his cell. Jess nodded.

As Matt chatted on the phone, Jess scanned the webpage on his screen absentmindedly, it was The New York Times website. He was looking at her staff profile, looking for a sign but there was nothing and he was suddenly snapped back to reality when Matt hung up from his call.

"Excellent, they are just heading to Java Hut so I said we'd meet them there, Kat said she'd like to see you before she goes."

Jess made up his mind and closed the laptop, picked up his keys and he and Matt headed out of the office.

---- The Park ----

Rory finally stopped and looked around, she had made it to the park without even realising where she was going. She headed to a near by bench, sat down and placed her head in her hands. Why was she acting this way, why after all this time did he still make her feel like a stupid little school girl? Of course he'd moved on, so had she what did she expect? Why did it even matter? She didn't have feelings for Jess anymore, did she?

She sat up and pulled out her cell, flicked trough her contacts and hovered over the call button when she reached Mum. After a few seconds she sighed and dropped the cell back into her bag. There was no way she could call her mum, she could already hear the disappointment that would colour her voice as soon as Rory mentioned Jess.

"_Remember the last time Rory, people don't change. You were young and you were confusing a school girl crush with something more that's all. I mean he's no Logan…"_

But that was exactly it, he isn't Logan. Rory stood up, she knew at once that this had been the real reason she had said no even though she hadn't known it at the time. There had been something about the way Jess used to make her feel that had been missing with Logan. She needed that. She had to speak to him, why else would he show up in her life, especially now? She headed back towards the street, it was finally time to face him.

---- Java Hut ----

Jess and Matt walked into the warm little shop and made their way to the back where they spotted the girls.

Jana waved, stood up and hugged Kat. "Matt and I are going to head back to the apartment to give you guys some space, give me a call if you need anything." She turned to Jess and mouthed "Be nice." Jess nodded once and sat in her vacated seat.

"Hi." Kat kept her eyes on her cup as she spoke, too shy to look up.

"Hi."

"Look…" They both started at the same time.

"Please let me go first." Jess pleaded. "I think I managed to freak myself out and I put a lot of extra pressure on myself, with the opening of T2 and the book launch and well… It all became too much and I'm sorry that I took it out on you. I didn't mean to treat you that way, I panicked."

"You panicked? Please, was the idea of us being together, me moving all this way, leaving my family for you really that horrifying?" Kat's anger was building.

"No, you don't understand. I was so happy when you agreed to come with me, you would not believe how happy. Things just got a bit too much, it was all moving too quickly."

"Do you love me?" Kat looked at Jess, the tears welling in her eyes.

"Y'know I do."

"Enough that you want me to stay?"

"I… I don't know. I did, but now, I'm not sure." He couldn't look at her anymore, he couldn't look at the hurt in her eyes.

"What changed Jess?"

"Everything."

Kat stood up, picked up her bag "Ok. I guess that is decided then. Take care of yourself babes."

He thought about her, her eyes, how much he had hurt her and knew he couldn't do the same to Kat. "Wait, stay with me." Jess said as he stood, they faced each other across the table.

"Why?"

"I love you."

"How do I know you are serious?"

Jess placed a small box on the table, "Is this serious enough for you?"

Kat froze, she looked from the box to Jess and back. "Jess what is this?"

"Now you see why I've been a little crazy." He nudged the little box closer to her.

Trembling slightly she reached down and picked it up. She opened the box and inside there was a beautiful white gold ring with a central emerald bordered by 2 smaller side diamonds. "Oh Jess…" she whispered.

"Y'know I didn't really plan on doing it quite like this." Jess stood nervously with his hands in his jean pockets, his foot fidgeting with a discarded napkin under the table.

She took the ring out of the box and held it out to him. Jess took it, hands shaking and said "Katerina Young, will you marry me?"

She squealed "Yes!" and flung herself round the table and into his arms. They both stumbled and Jess fell back into his chair with Kat in his lap. They laughed and he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Give me your hand, I really should put this on you." He placed it gently on to her ring finger and leaned in for the kiss when the customers of the shop suddenly broke into cheers of celebration and congratulations.

---- Truncheon Too ----

Rory stood nervously outside the shop looking at the door with a huge feeling of déjà vu. "It's now or never Gilmore." She said to herself as a passer by gave her a funny look. She walked towards the door, pulled it open and stepped inside.

"Rory, back again I see. You can't seem to keep you away from here. What can I do for you this time? Did you forget something else last night? Kris asked enthusiastically.

"Oh no, I actually came by to see Jess. Is he around?" Rory was scanning the store as she asked hoping to find Jess before she lost her nerve.

"Um no, he and Matt headed out a while ago. I don't think he'll be back before closing. Can I help, do you need to check something for your review?" He asked hopefully.

"No, it's ok it was just a social call really. I think I'll just have a proper look round and maybe pop back another time to see him."

"Oh, ok. Well you know where I am if you need any help."

"Thanks." Rory said and turned down the first isle of books and started to browse.

---- Matt & Jana's Apartment ----

Kat and Jana squealed and jumped on the spot as Kat showed off her ring. Jess was still standing in the open doorway with his hands shoved deep in his pockets as Matt stared at him quizzically. Jess simply shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the lounge.

"So I guess this means you're staying." Jana said to Kat as they settled on the couch opposite Jess and Matt.

"Yeah I guess so. We have to celebrate before you guys leave. You've both been amazing, it's thanks to you guys that we got this far." Kat held out her hand admiring the ring in the sunlight as she spoke.

"Totally, I'm sure there are a couple of crates of Champagne left from the launch. We could do it at T2 while most of the Philly team are still here!"

"That's a brilliant idea, we should call them now and make arrangements." Kat and Jana headed for the kitchen cells in hand chatting excitedly.

As soon as the girls where out of earshot Matt turned on Jess. "Dude what the fuck? I thought you had made your decision. You better not be messing her around."

"You done?"

"No not really, Jess she was crushed last night you didn't see it. If you are not serious you cannot let this go on any further."

"I am serious, I couldn't let her go, I couldn't break her heart." Jess said as he ran his hand through his hair. "She's a great girl."

"But is she THE girl? What about last night?"

"What about it? I was drunk and nervous as hell that's all."

"Yeah and if you keep telling yourself that, you might start to believe it." Matt stood up and made his way towards the door, opened it and turned back to Jess "You better sort this, it's not fair on her."

The door slammed and Jana came bouncing back into the lounge. "Where'd Matt go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure he said he had to sort something. Listen can you tell Kat I had to leave and I'll see you guys back at T2, I've just got a few calls to make."

"Oh ok, we'll see you guys soon. Party starts at 9.00pm, don't be late." Jana hugged Jess and he left the apartment.

---- Truncheon Too ----

Rory had gotten lost in a book from the hidden treasures section and didn't hear Kris as he approached. "Hey!" he said and she jumped from her seat in the reading corner.

"Oh you scared me. Hi, again."

"Listen, we are turning things into a bit of a party here tonight, for Jess. You should stick around I bet he'd be glad to see you."

"Sure that sounds great, is there anything I can do to help?" She closed the book and stood up from the arm chair she was curled up on.

"You really don't mind? Well ok, we need some snacks picked up from the Italian place around the corner, they're already ordered but it might take a while to get it all ready though."

"I don't mind, I'm just happy to be able to help." Rory popped the book back on the shelf and headed for the door, this was it, she was finally going to get to speak to Jess. She could use this time to think about what she wanted to say.

Jess got back to T2 before the others and went straight to his office passing the purple t-shirts who were busy setting up for his impromptu engagement party. He shuddered with that thought. Once inside he turned on the laptop, picked up the desk phone and dialled.

"Hello Luke's can I help you?" a gruff voice answered, but Jess wasn't ready for that conversation and hung up.

He leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. His cell rang and he took it out his pocket. Matt was calling, he looked at the number flashing on the screen for a few more seconds before finally hitting the answer button.

"Hey, where are you?" Jess asked.

"I'm at your apartment looking for you, where are you?"

"I'm at T2, party starts at 9 or haven't you heard?"

"So you are really going to go through with this? This is really what you want and you're not going to change your mind?"

"Look, I love her ok there is nothing to worry about."

"And Rory?"

"What about her? She's made it clear she's not interested, she's with some older guy these days anyway. She's moved on and now so have I."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah man, will you just get your ass over here and help keep me sane during this party, after all that's what a best man is for isn't it?"

"Seriously?" Matt asked surprised.

"Yeah, well it'll have to be joint best man, I'll have to have Uncle Luke there too."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be, just get here and bring beer. I think I'm off champagne after last night…"

"Sure, I'll see you soon."

Jess decided to wait in his office as long as he could. Even if he did want to marry Kat, he'd never been a fan of being centre of attention.

Outside the office Jana and Kat had arrived and were busy putting the finishing touches to the room. Jana was in event management mode and everything seemed to be falling into place. The staff had all changed out of their purple t-shirts and most of them were blowing up balloons while a couple were hanging a makeshift banner over the desk where the cash register sat. The house band Drowning Inferno were setting up again on the small stage and when it looked like everyone was there Matt took to the mic to start off the evening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I please have your attention. Jess, Kat can you please make your way to the front of the stage. As you know we are here to celebrate Jess and Kat's engagement and I'd just like to say a few words before we toast the happy couple. When Jess told me he was going to ask Kat to marry him I have to admit, I was shocked, not that he was going to propose, but that he actually thought she'd say yes! So I was equally shocked when he told me she had accepted. That's when I realised they must be made for each other…" a few people laughed and the door opened and closed before he continued. "Seriously, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and wish them all the happiness in the world. To Jess and Kat!" Matt said as he raised his glass.

"To Jess and Kat!" everyone repeated and there was a clatter from the back of the crowd and everyone turned to face Rory who had dropped a tray of cupcakes in shock.

"Well let's get this party started, please welcome Drowning Inferno back to the stage." Matt said trying to get everyone attention back to the party.

Kris and Jana both made there way to the door to help Rory who was flustered as she tried to clear up the cupcake mess. This was the last scene she'd expected to walk into. She glanced up again to the banner, CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT JESS & KAT!

"Those cupcakes are heavier than they look." Jana joked as she kneeled down beside Rory to help her pick up the pieces.

"Oh please don't get your handy messy, I've got this." Rory protested.

"Here this should help." Kris said as he handed her a small dust pan and brush.

"Thanks, but really I can manage. It might be safer if you collect the rest of the food though, people might actually have something they can eat that way." Rory said trying to get rid of Kris.

"Sure. Be right back." He said cheerily.

She didn't need this right now, all she wanted to do was clear up and leave. This was a disaster, the last thing she had expected to walk into was his ENGAGEMENT party! She glanced up and could see Jess and Kat being swamped by well wishers, she needed to escape before he could make his way across.

"Hi I'm Jana, I don't recognise you from the Philly gang, are you one of the new employees here in New York? she asked as she eyed Rory.

"Uh no, actually Jess and I have known each other a long time, I'm Rory. I guess you could say we're old friends."

"Oh really, how well do you know each other?" Jana asked sounding very over protective.

Rory sensed enough to know she didn't want to tell Jana they had dated so settled for the other connection instead. "He lived in our town for a while when he was 17, his Uncle is actually engaged to my mum."

"You mean Luke?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, then you must be Lorelai's daughter? Well I mean of course you are you look just like her" Jana said as she relaxed her attitude.

"Yeah, that's me. You've met my mother?"

"Yeah she and Luke came up to Philly when we threw a surprise leaving party for Jess. She's quite the character!"

"Really? I didn't realise she'd been up to visit."

"Yeah it was about a month ago now, we wanted to give him a good send off. Your mum sure enjoyed herself, she was the life and soul of the party."

"That sounds just like her." Rory laughed as she too started to relax.

Once the mess was cleared Rory and Jana made their way towards the cash register desk which was now doubling up as the bar. "What can I get you to drink Rory?" Jana asked.

Rory who had been scanning the room for any signs of Jess jumped at the sound of her name. "Oh I'll just have a water please." She wasn't sure her stomach could handle much else after the rainbow shots.

"Shoot, we don't have any out here, I'll nip through the back and get one for you." Jana skipped behind the desk and through the purple door to the staff room.

"Thanks." Rory said after her before turning back to the crowd.

Not realising it was Rory Matt tapped her on the shoulder and asked "Excuse me, was that my fiancé disappearing through the back?"

Rory turned "Hi Matt, great party. How are you?"

"Thanks, it's really all down to Jana though. I'm good, you?"

"Oh I didn't realise you two were engaged, she seems really nice."

"Yeah, I'm a lucky guy." Matt said and couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face.

As they chatted Jess was making his way towards them, fighting his way through the crowd.

"Yo Matt, this place is even crazier than last night, can you believe…" He stopped mid sentence as Matt and Rory both turned in his direction and he caught sight of her.

He stopped suddenly and stared from Matt to Rory as she gave him a small wave "Hi Jess."

---- To be continued… ----

Sorry couldn't resist the cliff hanger! I will try and get the next chapter up for you nice and quick.

R&R please.

PGx


	12. Chapter 12

Well here it is…

PGx

Chapter 12

- Truncheon Too -

Jess was still staring. She was beautiful, her cheeks were flushed pink against her pale ivory skin, her eyes were so bright as they sparkled with the lights from the stage.

"I got you that water Ro..." Jana stopped and looked curiously from Rory to Jess and then finally to Matt. "What is going on here?"

"Oh nothing babe, let's go see Leah she's gonna be heading home soon and we won't see her again before we go back to Philly." Matt placed his arm around Jana's waist and tried to lead her away.

"Rory? You ok here?" she asked eying Jess suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. For the water."

"o…k. Like I said we'd better go if we're going to catch Leah." Matt said guiding her away, as he passed Jess he shot him a meaningful look.

Rory and Jess were alone at last.

Jess spotted Kat dancing by the side of the stage and turned back to Rory. "Want to go somewhere a little quieter? I can't hear myself think."

"You sure you won't be missed?" She too flashed a glance in Kat's direction.

"Doubt it, lets go for a walk." Jess said as he turned to lead the way. Rory followed, her heart racing.

They exited Truncheon Too and turned right, walking in silence.

"So… I guess congratulations are in order." Rory started after a few minutes not quite able to me his gaze.

"Uh, thanks." Jess said before sweeping his hand through his hair. Rory couldn't help but smile, he hadn't changed. "What's so funny?" he asked, unable to keep the grin from his own face as he spoke.

"This, us, it's all a bit…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So have you seen Luke lately?" Rory asked trying to make small talk.

"About a month ago, the guys at Truncheon threw me a leaving do and Matt invited him up for the weekend."

"Oh right, Jana mentioned that, he brought my mum right?"

"Yeah, boy she's getting fat! She looked great though, sorta glowing. They both were, it made me want to vomit. She didn't tell you about it? It was weird, seemed like she finally accepted me as a grown up, I thought she would have told you that."

"No, she didn't mention it. I can't wait to be a big sister again, I don't really get to see Gigi much so I'm looking forward to having someone to spoil and Luke will be a great dad. They are great together aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Jess trailed off and they continued to walk in silence, neither of them daring to look at the other. No-one was leading the way but they both seemed to know where they we heading, walking perfectly in sync. Eventually Jess stopped and turned to face Rory.

"Look about last night, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so… well I was just a bit shocked to see you."

"You don't have to apologise, it was a bit of a shock for me too. I honestly had no idea I'd be seeing you when I was handed this assignment."

"Yeah look at you, Miss New York Times. You really did it, I'm so proud of you Ror."

Rory blushed and turned to take in their surroundings, they were in the park by the little pond on the east side. The pond had a bridge that crossed to a little island gazebo. Jess watched her trying to figure out what was going through her head.

"Y'know this is my favourite place to come when I need to think." He said.

"Really? It's mine too." Rory said turning to look at him and smiling.

"It reminds me of Stars Hollow." they said in unison and then laughed.

"I didn't think that would be a good thing for you. You didn't seem to like it when you were living there." Rory said.

"I was 17, it wasn't _cool_ to like things. But actually it was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was when I really started to sort myself out y'know and really it's all because of you."

"Don't be silly. You did all this on your own, I always knew you'd make something of your life. You weren't like the others in town."

"No seriously, I was a punk, I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I wanted to be someone that you wouldn't have to be ashamed of…"

"Jess, please don't."

"No, Rory I need to explain. Please let me finish, I've been needing to tell you this for years."

"But…" Rory weakly protested.

"As soon as I saw you I knew I had to know you, find out everything I could about you. I even tricked Luke into telling me things about you." He laughed at his teenage stupidity and continued.

"Then when you started talking to me and we were spending more and more time together I began to see that Dean, Stars Hallow, me, we would never be enough for you. I knew there was another world that you were headed for and whether it was Harvard or Yale I knew I didn't belong. I also realised that me being near you but not with you wasn't helping either of us, that's why I had to leave. I had to go and make something of myself then maybe one day I could come back and prove to you that I could be somebody…"

Jess stopped, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I just wanted to be someone that you'd be proud of. So I came to New York and got a shitty job and even shittier apartment. I thought I was making something of myself then when I came back and I found you with Dean again. You looked happy, and you were at Yale, you fit this life."

Rory walked towards the edge of the pond remembering the visit he was talking about, she was so confused back then, things with Dean had happened so fast. If only Jess had turned up 10 minutes earlier…

Jess came over and stood by her side, they both stared out at the gazebo with the glittering fairly lights.

"That night when I got back to the city, I quit my job and packed my bag. I jumped on the first train that was leaving New York and wrote for the entire journey. By the time I got to Philly I had written the first 6 chapters of my first book."

"I thought this was it, that I had finally done something worth while, that this time I could convince you I was worth a shot. I spoke to Luke and found out about Yale and the Yacht and, and Logan." Jess had struggled to get the last bit out.

"And just look at you now living the dream!" Rory interrupted trying to lighten the conversation, trying to steer it away from where it was headed she didn't need reminding of their next encounter.

Jess reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Nearly. I have everything I dreamed of, but none of it means anything without you. I did it all for you."

Rory stepped back, his touch had sent an electric shock through her body.

Jess took a step forward taking her hand, gently tugging it he pulled her towards him closing the distance between them. She didn't hesitate. Sensing she was about to protest he reached his other hand up and placed a finger on Rory's lip silencing the words he didn't want to hear.

Rory's heart was thumping, how could he not hear it? She looked at him realising that she had been right, everything that was missing from her life was here, right in front of her. That missing piece, and she wanted it so much all she had to do was…

"Jess what are you doing? You just got engaged, your fiancé is at your engagement party right now!"

Jess turned to look in the direction of the store.

"I…" he began and was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "It's Matt. I should probably take this."

- A/N -

I'm sorry, I've not been very well so found this really difficult to write. It's not what I had in mind. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker than the last.

Please R&R

PGx


End file.
